


This Isn't Our Hogwarts

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Through OOTP, F/F, F/M, Gen, HP Spin on The Society (the general idea), Heirs and Lordships mentioned and utilized, Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts Grounds, M/M, No adults, Pied Piper - Freeform, Some non canon relationships, lord of the flies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: Harry, his entire year, some people from the year below him and some people from the year above him, get trapped in an Alternate No Adults Hogwarts World and have to survive it and find a way home.This diverges from canon as of the train ride to school, but follows canon up to the summer after 5th year.This is NOT a non-magick AU.There are two parts of this fic that don't align with canon: Neville/George and Ron/Hermione. Here, Ron and Hermione are already a couple going into their 6th Year. Neville/George is a side-pairing, that is implied as having happened sometime during Neville's 5th Year. EVERYTHING else is to be keeping within canon from HP Years 1-5.





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at Hogwarts and begins his 6th Year.

The train trudged slowly into Hogsmeade Station, a little more slowly than they were used to but Harry paid it no real attention. His brain was occupied with what Draco had been up to this summer, what he was up to now, and whether or not Death Eater students were going to be attending Hogwarts.

He decided, against his better judgement, not to pull out his invisibility cloak and go after Draco. He didn't need the confrontation and, also, he didn't need the lecture from Hermione. She, and Ron, had already done a good enough job of ragging on him about his new Draco Obsession. Instead, he grabbed his rucksack and headed to the Thestral-pulled carriages with his friends.

There was nothing odd or out of place that would suggest that Harry, and his friends, should be expecting something odd and dangerous was about to happen -- but, then again, when had they ever really been warned when something was about to happen?

It didn't happen that night. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the Sorting. Ron and Hermione helped the two, new, fifth-year Prefects lead the new, first-year students up to the common room where they (Ron and Hermione) then disappeared to Merlin knows where. Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office and, as far as anyone could tell, the new school year began.

It didn't happen the next night either. And, when looking back on it, Harry would assume that magick or whoever was behind the plot had wanted to lull them all into a false sense of security before it dropped the hammer...or the other shoe....or some other metaphor that meant before their world went to pieces. He felt, looking back, that he should have known. They spent two weeks of utter calm, going to classes and DA meetings and eating meals and doing homework and Harry was even doing well in his classes -- potions especially (thank you, Half Blood Prince). He should have known.

So, when he, the entire sixth-year and fifth-year class and some members of the seventh-year class, woke up outside one morning, Harry's first thought was _of course, should have known_. His second thought was _what the fuck am I doing sleeping outside?_ and his final thought, before he dragged himself up was _why are so many people sleeping outside too?_.

Harry dragged himself into a sitting position and then stood. He was groggy and disoriented and very, very angry.

"Must be one hell of a prank," he muttered to himself as he looked around.

From what he could tell, the entire sixth-year class was sleeping, sprawled out on the grounds in front of and around Hagrid's hut. At the moment, he could tell he was the only one awake, but he figured everyone else would wake soon.

Harry ran his hands through his hair and straightened his clothes. Weirdly, he wasn't in the pajamas he'd gone to bed in, but at least he wasn't wearing anything alarming or shameful. A pair of well-worn denims and a tee-shirt and his black slippers. Everyone else was attired similarly. He checked for his wand.

He didn't have his wand. A feeling of panic began to crawl its way up his throat and he swallowed, hard, against it. He slept with his wand, on-hand or on his body, at all times now. Why didn't he have his wand?

Harry ran for the castle.

*******************

 

TBC


	2. Discovering More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers more about their situation.

When Harry didn't find anyone in the Great Hall -- no students, no professors, not anyone else -- he didn't panic. He needed to get to the dorm and find his wand, it was the first priority. He figured maybe it was much earlier in the morning than he'd thought, too early for anyone to be up. 

There was no one in the halls either. No students heading to breakfast, no professors heading to their classes to prepare for the day. No quick whip of air to indicate a House Elf had disapparated. At the platform at the top of the seventh floor, where Harry would turn through the archway which would lead him to Gryffindor tower, Harry stopped. He noticed, then, that the portraits were not moving. None of the portraits on the wall were empty or blank, but neither did any of them move or speak.

Harry felt a wave of fear roll up from his stomach, but he ignored it in favor of heading to Gryffindor.

The portrait stood open. The Fat Lady's picture was pretty, but it didn't hold her. The Fat Lady was nowhere in sight and the portrait-door....it stood open. Shocked, and more than a little alarmed, Harry started forward.

There was no one in the common room, so he started up the stairs to his dorm. He needed his wand.

***

Checking through his things took longer than he'd imagined, but finally, he found it, at the bottom of his trunk. He was lucky it wasn't broken, and absolutely baffled as to how it had come to be at the bottom of his trunk.

By the time he was finished, he heard voices downstairs and rushed down to meet them.

***

Ginny paced in front of the fireplace -- all the chairs had been pushed back. Her hands were in her hair and her eyes seemed...a little wild.

Hermione sat, rocking herself, on one of the couches. Ron sat on the floor.

The rest of the sixth-year Gryffindors sat around the room, staring at the walls or the floor or the ceiling. The fifth years were in similar positions, while the very few seventh years stood in a circle, together, talking in low voices.

"What's going on?" said Harry.

Ginny looked up and stopped pacing. "There isn't anyone else. Gryffindors, at least. It's just us."

Harry looked around at the room. It wasn't crowded, by any means. "What do you mean, it's just us?"

"All of the sixth years," Hermione explained in a sad and quiet voice. "All of the fifth years, and very few seventh years."

"Does anyone know how many other people are here? Has anyone gone to fetch Professor McGonagall or any other professor?" Harry asked. "Do we know anything else?"

"Luna and Eve are both here, I woke up near them," Ginny said.

"We don't know anything else," Ron said from his place on the floor.

"We're trying to figure it out," Katie Bell said. "But, as far as Gryffindor is concerned....we're it."

"Someone go to McGonagall's office, see if she's there. Ginny, go see Luna -- find out from her how many Ravenclaws are with her. Where's Neville, has anyone seen Neville?"

"He went to the Owlery to try and contact George. Haven't seen him since," Ron said. "I went up to Dumbledore's office, to try and contact Mum and Dad. The Headmaster wasn't there. And I tried the floo...no one answered."

"Alright we...we need someone who knows how to get into Hufflepuff and someone with at least a thin tie to Slytherin, we have to check each House," Harry explained.

Brogan raised his hand. "I'm...I'm friends with Prim." His voice quivered. "Uh...Primrose Montague? Our fathers go way back. I can get to her, and she can tell me about the Slytherins."

Harry smiled. "That's good, that's helpful. Go."

Brogan leapt up and was out the door in moments.

Imelda Rosen sighed. "I have a Hufflepuff connection. I'll go and find out how many Puffs there are." She rose gracefully from her spot on a chair tucked into the corner -- Harry hadn't even seen her there.

Harry nodded. "I'll go and see if McGonagall is in her office. Hermione, go to the library and the infirmary -- maybe Madam Pince or Madam Pomfrey can help."

Hermione's eyes filled. "I've been. They aren't there. I...I don't think any adults are here, Harry. I...I'll go check McGonagall's quarters. I'll let you know what I find when you come back."

"Okay, seventh-years, I think we need to know what sort of situation we're in. Pick a teacher and go see if you can find them. The same goes for the rest of you," Harry said.

"Who put you in charge?" Cormac said nastily. "We're the seventh-years, we're older than you, and we know more than you, Potter."

Harry laughed. "I'm the Chosen One and the bloody Boy Who Lived. Doesn't seem to me like any of you are doing anything aside from standing around."

"We were trying to come up with a plan," Katie said gently. "It's just...it's such a shock. Such an awful shock. Friends missing. No one else in Gryffindor but us? It's...it's hard, Harry."

Harry stepped forward. "I know. I understand. But we can't just stand around. We have to figure out what's going on. I....have you seen the portraits? And I'm not talking about the open door in front of us. The rest of the ones on my way up were still. Not moving. Something's....something is off here. I don't....I'm not sure that this is our Hogwarts."

Katie took a deep, slow breath. "The portraits aren't moving?"

"No. They're still. Not moving, not talking," Jack Sloper added. "I noticed as we were coming upstairs, but I didn't want to alarm anyone."

"Alright, alright," said Jake Flinton. "Let's move. Harry's right. We've got to figure out what's going on."

***

By the end of the day, they'd done a head-count of each student and discovered that no one over the age of seventeen was present in the school or on the grounds.

Hungry and exhausted, all of the students gathered in the Great Hall.

"Let's not panic," Harry started. "There's no adults, no House Elves, no one but the lot of us. We've taken down everyone's names, ages and relative skills. We've checked that we all still have magick, and we all still have our wands. We need to get a meal together and then I suggest we all get a good night's sleep."

"You're not the boss of us, Potter," Pansy said sharply.

"No. He's not. But someone needs to put things in order and make sure we're being smart. We need to eat and drink fluids and do our laundry and study magick. We need to sleep at night. We need to source firewood. Has anyone thought of anything else?" Hermione shouted across the hall.

"Look, Granger and Potter are right," Theodore Nott said. "We need some semblance of order and normal. And there are resources we're going to need, and things we need to do."

"Tomorrow, a few of us should head down to Hogsmeade and see what's there -- and see if anyone is there," Neville offered. "Anyone who wants to go with me, meet me at 10 o'clock in the morning, by the statue of the Old Witch -- in that little alcove, does everyone know it?"

"That's a very good idea, Longbottom," Eve Parkinson said. "We really don't know if we're the only people until we check, and Hogsmeade might have necessary supplies."

"Who wants to help me cook dinner?" Harry asked, knowing that the one thing he was good at with or without magick was cooking.

"I am not eating anything prepared by Potter and his friends," Draco said.

"Draco..." Pansy whispered, but the hall was emptier than normal and the sound carried. "I...I'm not sure any of the Slytherins know how to cook."

Tracey Davis, Mervyn Wynch, and Primrose Montague raised their hands. 

"Don't worry, Draco," Tracey said. "Wynch, Montague and I will make a meal for Slytherin House." She then looked over at Harry. "We'll join you down in the kitchens, with anyone else who is going to cook."

Harry grinned.

****************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The students:  
> ** is a pureblood family name, * is half-blood, none is muggle-born.
> 
> Hannah Abbott**, Lowri Aliyah**, Susan Bones*, Terry Boot*, Mandy Brocklehurst*, Lavender Brown**, Millicent Bulstrode**, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot**, Vincent Crabbe**, Brogan Crowley*.
> 
> Tracey Davis, Emilia Dune*, Kevin Entwhistle, Caio Emil*, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan*, Tilly Fletcher, Anthony Goldstein*, Gregory Goyle**, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass**.
> 
> Amanda Hooch*, Wayne Hopkins, Owen Hughes, Orson Idris, Fergus Ivor**, Madeline Jones, Meghan Jorkins*.
> 
> Su Li**, Neville Longbottom**, Ernie Macmillan**, Draco Malfoy**, Morrison MacDougal**, Morag MacDougal**, Primrose Montague*, Pike Moon*.
> 
> Theodore Nott**, Padma Patil**, Parvati Patil**, Charles Parker, Pansy Parkinson**, Sally-Anne Perks*.
> 
> Zacharias Smith**, Emma Stewartson, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin*, Ines Vasquez**, Ronald Weasley**, Blaise Zabini**.
> 
> Other Students Present:  
> Gryffindor:  
> Fay Dunbar*, Imogen Smith**, Ginny Weasley**.  
> Sheldon Swift, Bryan Pinfield, Fitz Kerr*.
> 
> Slytherin:  
> Harper Addison*, Dermot Munt*, Rodney Pagett*, Graham Harris*.  
> Zoey Felean*, Eve (Genevieve) Parkinson**, Fiona Pye**, Rosalie Lyons**.
> 
> Hufflepuff:  
> Leanne Watkins, Felicity Haroldsen, Bailey Addison*.  
> Colin Creevey, Matthew Hawtrey**, Cullen Cammish**.
> 
> Ravenclaw  
> Luna Lovegood**, Antonia Montjoy*, Tallie Hawtrey**, Camilla Bickford.  
> Malcolm Grant*, Pip Hughes*, Rupert Luckinbill, Felix Tramontin.
> 
> Seventh Years:  
> Gryffindor -- Jake Flinton, Katie Bell*, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Cormac McLaggen*, Imelda Rosen**.  
> Slytherin -- Mervyn Wynch, Agnes Monkleigh*, David Boorman I**, Uchi Akimbo**.  
> Hufflepuff -- Edmund Spiers, Aki Sugiyama, Sullivan Fawley**.  
> Ravenclaw -- Cho Chang*, Ross Gibberd, Marietta Edgecomb**, Ivan Renshaw, Robert Hawking*, Damian Perriss, Marcus Belby**, Eddie Carmichael, Alannis Sheppley*.


	3. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and some of the others go to Hogsmeade.
> 
> Really short chapter. Not feeling well today, but I wanted to give you all something. :)

Neville stared down the cobblestone street. The buildings were the same as he remembered them, the air the same smell (some combination of leather, apples, wood and magick), and the overall atmosphere and foliage were the same as well.

But nothing moved. There was a stillness that was creepy and unpleasant.

"There's no one here," Neville said.

"I propose that we check every building for people, first, and then check back in here," Mervyn Wynch said.

"That's a good idea, Wynch," said Alannis Sheppley.

"Okay, spread out, but team up. I don't want anyone checking buildings alone. Let's do everything on the left side, first," Neville said.

The group divided into pairs and began checking buildings. Neville went with Hannah; Mervyn and Tracey; Fitz and Camilla; Alannis and Orson; and Primrose and Brogan.

They met back at the head of the road. It hadn't taken long to determine that there was no one in town.

"What do we do?" Hannah asked quietly.

"I don't want anyone looting, okay?" Neville said.

"No, we need order -- but we do need supplies," Mervyn said.

"Okay. Look. We need some of the things that are here, but we need to protect the supplies that we leave behind. Mervyn and I, as the only two seventh years who came down here today, will set up wards. We'll anchor the wards to something...something we can hand out, to give others....uhm, two people from each House access to the stores," Alannis explained. "We do need to limit who can access the stores. This isn't our Hogsmeade. We don't have any idea how long we'll be here."

"We can use the bags and baskets in the market to gather food supplies, but also to gather supplies from the other shops," Brogan said.

"What sorts of things do we need?" Primrose asked.

"Food is the most important. Anything that will spoil should come with us first, because without witches and wizards to renew the preservation and freshness spells every day, the prepared foods and fruits and vegetables will rot," Orson explained.

"Food is the first priority, absolutely," Neville agreed.

"Let's also take any medical supplies, we might need them -- we don't have any idea how much is in the Infirmary, or what sorts," Tracey said.

"And any potions. Potions also spoil," Fitz said.

"I think that will be enough, to start. Let's do that -- gather those things. Then meet back here. We'll use levitation charms to get everything back to the castle. Alannis, you and Mervyn get to work on the buildings we won't be using right now. Then you can do the other ones after we're finished. Fitz and Camilla, you take Aberforth's and Madam Puddifoot's and Honeyduke's. Hannah and I will tackle Three Broomsticks and The Dogweed. Tracey, go with Orson to the Hogsmeade Clinic and Pippin's Potions. Primrose, Brogan, you've got Neep's. Remember, you're taking things we need and things that will spoil or rot or go bad over the next couple of weeks _only_." Neville said.

"I think we should also get some parchment and ink and quills and things from Scrivenshaft's. We could use whatever the castle has very fast, if we're going to make lists and rules and also keep studying magick," Hannah added softly.

Neville nodded. "Okay, that's good. No books though. We can have Hermione and a couple of other people come down to go through it and Tomes and Scrolls and the Nook for books at a later time."

Deciding to take the lead Neville pulled Hannah with him along to the pub. They'd gather any prepared foods, fruits and vegetables first.

It took them three hours to gather supplies and do the warding. Alannis and Mervyn decided to use poker chips, a non-magickal set they'd found at Aberforth's, to link to the wards -- something they could hand out to people who would need to cross them.

When they were finished, everyone gathered the baskets and bags and headed up the road to the castle. The passage under Honeydukes would have been way too narrow to take with the supplies.

No one looked forward to getting back to the castle and informing everyone that there was no one else. Whatever this world was, wherever this world was, they were alone in it.

***********

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hogsmeade shop names have been changed, altered or made up. :)
> 
> The Neep -- green grocer, according to the Wikia.  
> The Dogweed -- herbology shop/greenhouse.


	4. One Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gathers everyone together a week later; there are things to be discussed and decided.

**_One Week Later_ **

Harry had waited as long as he could. He'd tried to give everyone some time to deal with all the news -- with everything they'd learned in such a short period of time. It was overwhelming and he knew it, but he couldn't wait any longer. There were things to do, important details to work out, and stuff to decide.

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall.

"Okay," Harry said as he addressed the room. "We've all had...had some time to absorb what's happened and to take a little time to try and adjust, to try and come to terms with the facts. But, that's over now. There are things we need to do, things we need to discuss, and details to work out." 

He paused here, as he didn't quite know how to word what was next. "I know that things have been tough. That landing here, however we got here, with no one but the 100 or so of us, has been shocking and upsetting and really difficult to deal with for a lot of us. I know it's been really...." as he trailed off he lifted his hands in the air, palms up, and then opened and closed his fingers; completely at a loss for what to say.

"Horrifying," came a voice from the crowd.

Harry nodded. "Horrifying, then. But...here's the thing...there are things we have to decide now, if we're going to survive. I know we have magick, but magick won't make everything better. It won't fix everything. It won't keep us fed or clothed or cared for. Magick, _all by itself_ , can't teach us what we need to know or tend to us when we're injured or sick." He took a deep breath. "We have to live our lives. For as long as we're here, we have to live. We can't just hide in our rooms. We can't just do whatever we want, regardless of the consequences or disregarding the presence of others. We absolutely have to find ways to live."

"Why?" Emma asked quietly. "Why do we have to?"

"Oh ho! That's not a very Gryffindor attitude to have, Emma," Ernie chided.

"Why can't we just wait?" Bailey asked. "Someone knows we've gone missing. They all know, by now, that we're not where we are supposed to be. So, why can't we just eat when we're hungry, sleep when we want to sleep, and do whatever else the rest of the time?"

"Because," Hermione responded. "We have no idea how long we'll be here. It could be days, though days have passed. It could be weeks, though it's been more than one now. It could be months, or even....years. We have no idea how we'll get back or when, and we have no clues as to where we actually are. We'll work on it, yes. We'll find a way home, or we'll at least find out as much about this place as possible. But we have no idea how long it'll be. Resources, even with magick, are finite."

"While it pains me to agree with Potter," Draco drawled. "I do. I agree with Potter and Granger. I will admit to not knowing the first thing about what we will need to do, to learn, and to be in order to survive this, but I do know we'll need food, water and firewood. We are lucky in that we have the shelter of the castle."

Many heads turned and people stared at Draco in astonishment; Draco shrugged once and then sat back down.

"Why do you and Granger get to decide what we need and what we're going to do?" Agnes asked.

"We don't," came Harry's reply. "Hermione is excellent at the practical details, and I'm good at seeing a plan through -- especially if I'm thinking on my feet, but...I think we should have one person from each House to stand as a sort of....board of governors, over us. And I think each House should elect their own person. The four people should work in tandem to make sure we survive and do what we need to do."

"That's a nice idea, Potter, and I think a council would be really good, but I think we also need someone to lead," Alannis said. She looked around the room. "There are just over a hundred of us. Having representation for each House is a good idea, but a leader would be the best way to start. I nominate Harry Potter, to lead us. I may be a seventh year, but even I can see the advantage of Potter being the...the Mayor, for lack of a better term."

"I don't want to lead you. I just want to make sure we all do what's necessary," Harry said.

"Yes. And that's the sort of thing a good leader would say," Alannis offered and then she smiled and nodded at her fellow Ravenclaws. "Who else among the Eagles nominates Harry to lead?"

"I do," Luna supplied.

"And me," whispered Cho.

One by one the other Ravenclaws raised their hands. The Hufflepuffs, vote lead by Sullivan Fawley, were the next to nominate Harry as leader.

"Fawley supports it," Blaise said as he looked at the Slytherins around him. "I want that council, though. I want to know the needs of Slytherin House will be as equally given voice, heard and understood as everyone else."

Harry nodded. "A panel, a council, is the best way to go in my opinion. I'm open to hearing from each representative, at all times...unless I'm asleep," he explained before laughing and shaking his head. "Unless I'm otherwise indisposed or asleep."

Several people around the room laughed.

"Are...are there rules about who we elect to council?" Fay asked. "I mean, does it have to be a seventh year?"

"Of course it doesn't have to be a seventh year," Hermione said. "It might be better if it was, but I also think that anyone nominated to the council, or the leading peer group, or whatever we're going to call it...they should be allowed to refuse and nominate someone else in their place."

Harry smiled. "That's a great idea, Hermione."

"All those in favour in Gryffindor of nominating Harry to be leader, by show of hands only, please, thanks," Ron said suddenly.

The hand-raising wasn't unanimous, but it was close. Ron grinned and clapped Harry on the back. 

"Who _wants_ to be on the council? Council, right? I think that's a better word than 'leading peer group' or 'panel'," Ron snickered. 

"Oh shut up, Ronald!" Hermione admonished.

"I actually think it would be more fair to have two members of the council per House," Padma stated. "One from the 6th Years and one from the 5th Years. I don't think it's fair to have a third from the 7th Years, because there's so few of them...I think that wouldn't be equal representation."

"That's a good idea in theory, Padma," Parvati said. "But shouldn't the council be smaller, not larger? Less voices to disagree?"

"No, Padma is correct," said Mervyn. "There are so few of us, it really would not be fair. However, it is a much more equitable idea to also have a representative from the 5th Year students."

"I elect Blaise Zabini to the 6th Year Council," Millicent said quietly. Most of Slytherin House looked at her in awe. One side of her mouth lifted in a half-smile. "I know Draco is the more likely pick, but he and Potter have a lot of animosity, I am not sure it would be prudent, nor wise, to elect him."

"Does that mean you guys are electing Harry as leader?" asked Katie.

There was a round of nodding from the Slytherins.

"I second Zabini's nomination to the council," Tracey said softly.

"Third," Draco commented. As soon he'd spoken, the rest of the Slytherins fell in line.

It was quick work after that. Padma would serve as scribe for any and all council meetings; the 7th Years, as a whole, elected one person to represent them on the council (Harry thought that was most fair); and the council would consist of nine students. Alannis Sheppley, Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein, Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Fitz Kerr, Rodney Pagett, Cullen Cammish, and Antonia Montjoy. 

The next bit of business was forming a group that would research going home. Hermione would head it, and she'd be joined by Lowri Aliyah, Primrose Montague, Wayne Hopkins and David Boorman.

"Neville, tell the others what you told me," Harry said quietly.

Neville nodded. "We have enough food stores, from what we brought back and what is currently in the kitchen storage, for the next 8 weeks. We'll go back to Hogsmeade and get more food, and that will at least last another month beyond that. We have to think ahead. Hogwarts brought in food -- dry goods, fruits, some vegetables, and some other foods -- from Hogsmeade and the nearby villages. But, there is also a greenhouse dedicated to fruits and vegetables, and there's a field in the forest as well. The House Elves harvested, planted and kept the crops going. We need to keep that up, if we're going to keep eating."

"How do you know all of that?" Felix asked.

Neville shrugged. "I hung out with Professor Sprout a lot. She was on very good terms with the House Elves, for obvious reasons. I wanted to go into Herbology, and Horticulture, after I graduated."

"Okay, so we'll need people to plant, harvest and take care of crops. People to bring the harvest to the kitchen storage. And...we'll need people to cook. I...I want to make sure we're all eating breakfast and dinner communally. You'll be on your own for lunches, but that way we'll be keeping a better mind on how much food we have," Harry explained.

"Ines and I," Emma said quietly. "Will work in the Infirmary. We'll be there if anyone has injuries or illness, and you should feel free to find us there at all times, excepting sleep and meals and study."

"I'll be overseeing them, since I was already training with Madam Pomfrey, as of last year...and I was to continue that this school year, including spending part of my time earning University credit," Aki said. "I'm knowledgeable, and it's what I'd have been doing anyway."

"I am volunteering to keep the Infirmary supplied with potions," Draco said. "Anyone who is reasonably good at potions is welcome to help me, provided they are not a Gryffindor. I am sorry, but we just do not get along well enough to trust each other around potions."

"We'll be using Professor Snape's laboratory, in the dungeons," Uchi said. "Every Tuesday and Thursday."

"I'm really happy that everyone's already deciding where they'll best fit," Harry said. "I think this has been a very productive meeting. Dinner is going to be at six, and I'll be cooking -- along with anyone else who wants to join me. Tomorrow, we'll have the first council meeting to decide on schedules and classes. We do need a...what did you call it, Cullen?"

Cullen laughed. "A firewood brigade."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that. At least two people from each House, preferably three, who will source and collect firewood and bring it where it's needed. And tomorrow I also want to talk about Housing. I don't think it's efficient for all of us to retire to our usual Houses every night. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are in two towers that aren't near anything. Slytherin is in the dungeons, but at least that's near potions. Hufflepuff is also in the dungeons, but at least that's near the kitchens. I think we need to think about designating other spaces for Housing. Also...the Great Hall will be where we eat breakfast and dinner, from now on. If you miss those meals, you won't be able or allowed to take from the stores. Finally, I think council meetings should take place in the ante-chamber, since it has a large table in the middle of the room, with chairs."

"Where do you think we should live?" Lavender asked. "The Houses make the most sense, with the loos and enough beds for everyone and the common rooms."

"They don't, actually," Ron said. "Strategically, they are very large and hard to heat. It would make more sense to room with more people, in a smaller space. And...we have magick. We can make bathrooms and little kitchen spaces and things almost anywhere. Sorry."

"Well," Harry said. "That's tomorrow's problem. The council will discuss it. I'm going to go start dinner. Let's start there."

****************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The students:  
> ** is a pureblood family name, * is half-blood, none is muggle-born.
> 
> Gryffindor:  
> Lavender Brown**, Brogan Crowley, Seamus Finnigan*, Tilly Fletcher, Hermione Granger, Owen Hughes, Neville Longbottom**, Parvati Patil**, Sally-Anne Perks*, Harry Potter*, Emma Stewartson, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley**.
> 
> Ravenclaw:  
> Lowri Aliyah**, Terry Boot*, Mandy Brocklehurst*, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot**, Emilia Dune*, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein*, Orson Idris, Madeline Jones, Su Li**, Morag MacDougal**, Padma Patil**, Ines Vasquez**.
> 
> Slytherin:  
> Millicent Bulstrode**, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass**, Primrose Montague*, Pansy Parkinson**.  
> Vincent Crabbe**, Gregory Goyle**, Fergus Ivor**, Draco Malfoy**, Morrison MacDougal**, Pike Moon*, Theodore Nott**, Blaise Zabini**.
> 
> Hufflepuff:  
> Hannah Abbott**, Susan Bones*, Amanda Hooch*, Meghan Jorkins, Lisa Turpin.  
> Caio Emil*, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Ernie Macmillan**, Charles Parker, Zacharias Smith**.
> 
> Other Students/Years Present:  
> Gryffindor:  
> Fay Dunbar*, Imogen Smith**, Ginny Weasley**.  
> Sheldon Swift, Bryan Pinfield, Fitz Kerr*.
> 
> Slytherin:  
> Harper Addison*, Dermot Munt*, Rodney Pagett*, Graham Harris*.  
> Zoey Felean*, Eve (Genevieve) Parkinson**, Fiona Pye**, Rosalie Lyons**.
> 
> Hufflepuff:  
> Leanne Watkins, Felicity Haroldsen, Bailey Addison*.  
> Colin Creevey, Matthew Hawtrey**, Cullen Cammish**.
> 
> Ravenclaw  
> Luna Lovegood**, Antonia Montjoy*, Tallie Hawtrey**, Camilla Bickford.  
> Malcolm Grant*, Pip Hughes*, Rupert Luckinbill, Felix Tramontin.
> 
> Seventh Years:  
> Gryffindor -- Jake Flinton, Katie Bell*, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Cormac McLaggen*, Imelda Rosen**.  
> Slytherin -- Mervyn Wynch, Agnes Monkleigh*, David Boorman I**, Uchi Akimbo**.  
> Hufflepuff -- Edmund Spiers, Aki Sugiyama, Sullivan Fawley**.  
> Ravenclaw -- Cho Chang*, Ross Gibberd, Marietta Edgecomb**, Ivan Renshaw, Robert Hawking*, Damian Perriss, Marcus Belby**, Eddie Carmichael, Alannis Sheppley*.


	5. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a meeting of everyone, and this chapter covers the changes over time that the group has gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, yes I'm still alive. I had a lot going on in June, including my partner's kid was here for two weeks and...he's a lot to handle. So, yeah. I'm back. I'm trying to update a lot of my fics during the coming week, but I can't guarantee that I'll get to everything. Also, I still don't have my desktop back -- and it's unclear if the files even can be saved -- so I'm flying blind (writing-wise) still.

**Five Weeks Later**

Harry sat behind the Headmaster's desk. There was a pile of paperwork in front of him and he was diligently reviewing the logs, approving plans, making notes and keeping up on the files. The last five weeks hadn't run as smoothly as he might have liked, but they'd gone well. Everyone had tasks and jobs to do or were on committees, and the systems were working. Harry read reports, made notes and approved plans, shifts and schedules daily. The council met twice a week -- where they made decisions, held votes and got updates about the various committees.

He knew they were lucky that Hogwarts was so well stocked, secured and such a stabilized structure -- with very, very strong magick holding it together. They were also lucky that this new world they were in had some wildlife and seeds, plants and wood. While there were no familiars and no owls, Hagrid's dozen chickens still lived in their coop in the forest, the farm land in the forest was large enough for several types of crops, and Luna and Padma had been attending to the chickens since they'd arrived.

There was still such a thing as luck, here in this strange world and Harry was grateful.

The new living arrangements had worked out fine, as well. The farming staff (except for Neville), the kitchen staff (except for Susan) and the laundry staff all lived in Hufflepuff, and Harry and the council had left it up to them to decide on what that looked like. The Gryffindor and Slytherin dormitories were abandoned -- but they'd utilized all the furniture from both Houses, and taken all the books and texts to the library. The groups of students who were serving as runners, researchers and committee members all lived in Ravenclaw tower. The two ground-floor classrooms had been turned into living quarters (complete with a bathroom and a kitchenette) for the Firewood Brigade. Hagrid's hut had been given to the Patrol -- a group of eight students who patrolled the grounds and the forest at night.

Neville lived in what had been the Herbology Classroom -- his own suite, with a kitchenette and a bathroom to himself; right next door to the Greenhouses.

Harry lived in the Headmaster's Quarters, right behind the office. He'd wanted to share the space (large though it wasn't) with the rest of the council, but most of the council members had wanted to live nearer to where they worked when they weren't having council meetings or gatherings.

Hermione, Imogen, Tracey and Susan were living in what had been Madam Pince's rooms, just behind the library. They took turns running the library, as well as providing a space and schedules for the various committee meetings. Hermione also taught 5th Year Charms and Muggle Studies.

Draco, Morrison, Uchi, Morag and Sally-Anne lived in Professor Snape's old rooms and used both his laboratory and the Potions classroom to brew potions and keep the students and the infirmary stocked. Draco also taught 5th Year Potions. Ines, Emma, Aki and Ivan lived in Madam Pomfrey's old rooms, next door to the Infirmary. The rest of the students were also divided up by duties, jobs or committees and lived together in various places -- remodeled but unneeded classrooms, old Professor's quarters, and unused lecture halls.

Every single student was required to do their daily tasks and jobs, to clean up after themselves, keep their areas and spaces clean, take their laundry to the laundry room (and pick it up when it was done), manage their own lunch supplies, attend classes (on time), and had to turn in reports.

The kitchen staff had found two additional, smaller, store rooms for dry goods -- one held many spices, salt, sugars, cocoa powder, honey and treacle; the other held flours, oats, rice, pasta and nuts. Without these two storage rooms, they'd have run out of bread and biscuits a couple of weeks before.

***

Harry gathered the copies of the reports, his completed notes and approvals and left the tower. He headed to the Great Hall for the first Gathering of the new week.

Everyone sat in the Great Hall for the meeting. The council and the heads of the committees sat at the Head Table. Refreshments were placed in the middle of the tables in lieu of lunch, and people would snack as the meeting progressed. 

"We're lucky that we have Hogsmeade. We're seven weeks from when we arrived, and we still haven't used up the supplies in Hogsmeade," Harry began. "But there are some things we will run out of, or that will be in short supply -- and there's nothing that can be done about that. Instead, plans have been approved for the use, and planting, of new crops to have things that are at least similar to what we have now. For example, without a rooster, the eggs can't be fertilized, which is good for eating the eggs, but bad for creating new chicks to become hens. Eventually, the hens will die off, unless we happen upon a rooster." Harry looked over at Amanda. "Amanda?"

Amanda nodded and rose from her seat at the Hufflepuff table. No matter what changes had been made, at mealtimes and meetings all of the students preferred to sit at their House table and keep within their Houses; Harry couldn't seem to do a thing about it.

"Magick does a lot for us, in terms of food safety, food preservation and food stasis. It also does a lot for us in terms of seeds, planting and harvesting," Amanda nodded, and then grinned, at Neville. "But the truth of the matter is, these supplies are finite. We will run out of milk and butter very soon. Luckily, Neville and Susan have had a good idea of how to replace these items and I think...Harry, you've approved it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Neville, you've already had a few of the farming staff working on the new field?"

Neville grinned. "Yep. It was dug out a few days ago and we've set it up. We'll begin planting the oats, flax and soybeans in the morning, if you and the council have given it the go-ahead."

"What about the coconut trees?" Susan asked quietly. "And the avocado?"

"We've agreed, the council and I, with input from the study body, that the most important crops for the new field are the oats, soybeans, flax and avocado. We know we need some space for nut trees and coconut trees, but we're not moving forward with that right now. We will, but probably not until the spring," Harry explained.

He looked around. "There will be a new work detail to deal with grinding flax seed and dealing with the oats. That same work detail will also deal with the soybeans -- and we are probably going to experiment with making tofu, at some point."

"Why do we need flax and oats?" Parvati asked.

"Flax seeds can be ground into a...into a meal which can be used to substitute for eggs in baked goods," Susan answered. "Oats can be made into milk, as well as flour, and we all know that some of us rely on a daily breakfast porridge."

There was laughter from the crowd.

"And the avocado? I mean, I can't stand them, so...?" Brogan asked.

"Avocado is an excellent food source, a healthy fat, and it can be turned into oil and butter, among other things," Susan replied.

"Was there anything else to talk about or update on?" Ron asked as he grabbed a handful of crackers.

Hermione stood from her place at the Head Table. "We have confirmed that we're in an alternate universe -- as opposed to being trapped in something wizard-made. Our movements are limited -- we can't board the train, it hasn't been back since it dropped us off. We can go into the forest, into the lake, into Hogsmeade, around the grounds, but we can't walk down the road to Dufftown, for example. There's nothing there. It just stops. So, it's not a force-field or other magicks surrounding us, nor any barrier we can feel. There's just nothing. We're still on earth, but it isn't our earth -- we've used Astronomy and Physics, as well as potions to help determine this," she said.

There weren't any gasps of surprise. Mostly, people just nodded. It wasn't exactly news, but it was good to know. When there were no questions, Hermione sat back down.

"According to the report, the rest of the firewood from clearing out an area for the new crop field has been gathered and stored, is that correct, Cullen?" Harry asked.

Cullen nodded. "Yeah. We've stored it in that big room between the kitchens and the potions classrooms. It's been stored with wards, and with drying charms and stuff...so you'll need permission to access it, if you need it and we've not gotten to you yet. It's all broken down, though, so it's ready. We're overstocked for when the snow starts..." he looked over at Luna. "In a couple of weeks, right?"

"The snow will wait until December," Luna responded, rather dreamily. She'd been living in Professor Trelawney's old rooms (sometimes with guests, but mostly by herself). 

Cullen waved a hand in acknowledgment. "Okay, well, like I said, we're overstocked for the winter, and probably even part of spring, so me and the rest of the Firewood Brigade will keep everyone stocked up."

"Anyone, from any other work detail or committee have anything else to add or update the rest of us on?" Harry asked.

There was a lot of head-shaking and murmuring, but no one stood.

"Okay, well, then, meeting adjourned. Make sure you all take some food with you, or stick around to eat lunch. I don't want any of the spread going to waste. I'm going to do my rounds of all of the work details, as will the council, so make sure you bring up any concerns when you see us," Harry said.

People milled around, talking and eating and having a pretty good time, and then, little by little, they all went back to work or other duties.

Harry pulled Hermione aside. "Have you spoken to Ron?" he asked quietly. He knew they'd been having problems ever since she moved into the librarian quarters.

"Yeah. We're just...it's not...." Hermione's eyes filled. "it isn't that we don't love each other. We do. But...it's just not going to work out. We don't agree. And he wanted to stay in Gryffindor, rather than move. And it's more than that, Harry."

"Is he not happy in Yolanda's quarters, near the pitch?" Harry asked. "Because, we can move him somewhere else if he and Ginny and the Sport Gang don't want to run quidditch and games and things."

"No, he is happy there. I think he feels most useful with that sort of work. He and Ginny have formed real friendships with Seamus and Meghan. Gin's even helping Lavendar, Parvati, Cho and Su put out the Evening Edition sometimes. And Ron seems like...like he's pals with everyone he works with and everyone he sees on the regular. It's just me, Harry. We don't agree on the steps I've taken or...or something. It can't be fixed. We'll go back to being friends, eventually," Hermione said sadly.

Harry enveloped Hermione into a long hug and then pulled back. "I've got rounds. Find me, later, if you need to talk."

Hermione nodded.

Harry turned to go, but turned back for a moment. "And, Hermione?"

Hermione gave a wobbly smile. "Yes, Harry?"

"If Ron's moved on with his life...if you and he just don't work...you get to move on too. It's okay to form new friendships and allies. It's okay to date and to be happy -- without Ron, even in this world," Harry said and then he walked away, leaving her standing alone near the Great Hall doors.

******************

 

TBC


	6. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in a few months later.  
> A very short chapter, just to get us back into things.

Neville slid the strap of the canvas bag over his shoulder and stepped down the ladder. The bag was half-full of avocados. He looked at the row of trees; they all looked great and so green. They'd been unable to plant flax or coconut -- nowhere had a coconut and even though they had flax seeds available, it turned out to not be worth it. So, they'd planted avocado trees instead, and helped them (and the oats, soybeans and corn) along with a little bit of magick.

Neville spent a good part of his day with the greenhouses and with the two crop fields. When he wasn't tending to plants and trees, flowers and shrubs, he was taking classes with the rest of the 6th Years and writing letters to George. They weren't letters he could send, but writing to George in the evenings made him feel like they were still connected. Like he could talk to him at any time, share his troubles and triumphs, and it even (sometimes) felt like George was in the room.

The last Gathering had been hard, in terms of the things Harry had said, but Neville couldn't be angry about it when it was so true. They'd been here, wherever here was, for seven months. Harry was right, they all needed to start behaving like this was their home now. They needed to make choices and decisions based on _this_ world, and some of them needed to move on. Neville knew he needed to let go of George and maybe bridge the gap between himself and someone else, but...he missed George so much and he didn't know how to move on without some sort of resolution.

In the kitchen pantry, Neville dropped off the avocados - placing them carefully into the charmed basket. Task completed, he went upstairs (nodding and waving at people as he went by) and through the courtyard to the door on the other side. Opening the door revealed his quarters. His sitting room, bedroom and bath took up the entirety of the classroom and he'd built the walls enclosing everything with his own hands -- though he'd had the help of magick.

Neville washed up and then grabbed his book bag. Transfiguration, taught by Sullivan Fawley, with any other 6th Years who wanted to take it, would begin in about twenty minutes. Not all of the students had elected to go to all the classes. Some of them had only signed up for the ones they were good at or genuinely interested in. Neville had opted out of potions and charms -- the first because he honestly hated it and was better studying the subject with Harry and Hermione than in a class setting; the latter because he was really good at charms and was already ahead in that subject.

All of the 7th Year students were teaching various classes, and for most of them, aside from Alannis, that was their main job or duty. Teaching classes was tough, but it was also a pretty good way of seeing how far they, as students, had come and how much more they needed to learn. Hermione had suggested holding exams for the 7th Years at the end of the year anyway, since there was reference material in the library that they could use to simulate the written NEWT exams.

Most of the students didn't want to sit end of year exams because they didn't seem useful, but Hermione thought they would be necessary to determine where everyone was and if anyone needed extra help in any subject.

***

Neville sat down next to Harry and Sally-Anne. Hermione wasn't in this class, as she'd never had problems of any sort with Transfiguration and she'd felt her time would be better spent elsewhere. Ron also wasn't taking this class, but that was because he'd opted out of taking most of the courses on offer. As far as Neville was aware, Ron spent most of his time tending to the grounds, flying, rowing on the lake, hosting Quidditch games with his crew and hanging out with his friends. 

Neville knew it irritated Hermione, to no end, that Ron wasn't helping very much or studying or taking classes or anything, but Neville really didn't care. Everyone had to find their own place here, decide what they wanted to do and who they wanted to be. This was a different world, and he didn't think any of them were going to just be their old selves. He also really didn't think that Ron _or_ Hermione was wrong -- they both had different strengths and Ron had never liked classes or homework.

Neville shrugged and turned his attention to the front of the room. Over the last seven months they'd done: reviewing the last year's curriculum, conjuring transfiguration, and they'd started on Human transfiguration. Human transfiguration was the hardest of all transfiguration magick, but he really thought he'd be okay at it. Lately, he'd come to better understand his magick, and how to get in touch with, or communicate with, his magick. It seemed to be helping, a lot, with his wand and wandless work.

He still wasn't any good at non-verbal magick, but a couple of the 7th Years said that they'd get into that in more detail, and with more focus, in their 7th Year.

***

Neville turned the corner to head into the Great Hall for dinner and stopped short. Ron and Lavender were snogging against the wall closest to the doors. 

"Merlin, guys, do that somewhere else," Neville said.

Ron and Lav pulled away from each other, a little guiltily, and then Lav looked over at Neville and giggled. "Sorry, Neville!" she called as she pulled Ron in the opposite direction.

Neville rolled his eyes and continue on into the Hall. He was hungry and he still had work to do after dinner.

He settled into a spot next to Sally-Anne, who was sitting next to Emma and Owen, and pulled the closest dish of vegetables to his plate. He looked around at the other trays. "Is it tofu tonight?"

Sally-Anne smiled. "Yes," she responded as she half-shoved the tray of tofu steaks into a spot next to him on the table. "Pretty good tonight, I think they've finally got it down."

Neville looked up. "Have you spoken to Luna lately?"

Sally-Anne nodded. "I speak to her every day. What did you need?"

"Just a weather prediction," Neville commented as he forked up food. "Think there might be rain coming. Luna'll know."

"Well, she's in with Hermione and the Going Home Committee tonight, but I can tell her that you're looking for her," Sally-Anne replied.

Neville nodded. "Thanks. What did you think of Herbology today...did I do okay?"

This time, Sally-Anne gifted him with a grin. "It was great! You're so good with all the plants and I think you're a really good teacher, Nev. Even when we're all the same age."

"That's good. I...I felt worried about it," Neville said quietly.

Sally-Anne rubbed his shoulder gently for a few second. "Nothing to worry about. You're good."

The rest of dinner passed in near-silence, just the sounds of eating and drinking and the murmur of conversations from nearby.

******************

TBC


End file.
